


First Born

by supergayjo



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Merida (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: "My name is Elsa, queen of Arendelle, first born of my family, and I will fight for Merida’s hand in marriage"
Relationships: Elsa/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	First Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with my first Elsa/Merida OS, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy

“In accordance with our laws, only the first born may compete for the hand of the fair maiden. Archers to your marks!” said the Queen, loudly. 

“Archers to...to your marks” repeated the king. 

“May the lucky arrow find its target” said the queen

“Get on with it!” shouted the King, excited. 

Merida smiled a little, knowing what was gonna happen. 

The first arrow barely hit the board. The second arrow did, but it wasn’t a perfect shot. Merida wasn’t nervous, she knew the last one wasn’t even gonna hit the board. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if it would go right into the crowd. But to the great surprise of everyone, the arrow reached the target, almost in the middle. Merida’s heart started racing, things had become way more complicated than she thought it would have. But she didn’t have a lot of time to worry. 

While everyone was cheering, a voice rose from the crowd. Everyone stopped and looked around, trying to see who had just talked. A woman with beautiful long blond hair and a blue ice dress walked in.

“My name is Elsa, queen of Arendelle, first born of my family, and I will fight for Merida’s hand in marriage”. 

Everyone gasped, Merida’s mother was about to contest but the king stopped her “she’s allowed to do that, the tradition never said anything about the gender of the person that could compete, as long as she is the first born, she can, and there’s nothing we can do about that”. 

“But she’s a  _ woman _ ” whispered Elinor. 

“So what?”

“She’s a  _ WOMAN  _ Fergus, can’t you see what’s wrong with that?”

“No, I don’t, now stop talking, I want to see what happens”. 

King Fergus looked at his daughter and noticed she was smiling with tears in her eyes. It was obvious that she was more than okay with that. 

Elsa took her bow, put the arrow in, and took a deep breath. She couldn’t miss that shot, but she knew she wouldn’t. 

  
  


\---- 2 weeks before ----

Merida and Esla were sitting in Merida’s room. Her parents were out of the kingdom for a few days, which meant that Merida was allowed to do almost whatever she wanted. And all she wanted at that moment was to spend time with Elsa. Nobody but her knew she was here, she didn’t want people to start talking behind her back, and with the way her mother had been acting lately, she had absolutely no will for her to know about what was happening. 

Merida was lost in her thoughts, and Elsa noticed it : “What’s on your mind?” 

Merida’s mind came back to reality and looked at her girlfriend “I have something to tell you”

“What is it?” Elsa was concerned, she knew her girlfriend well enough to know it was something serious. 

“You know I’m a princess, right?”

“Yes?”

“And that things here are totally different from the traditions in your kingdom”

“Yes, I know”. 

“In two weeks, people from all around the kingdom are gonna come, and three young men are gonna compete for my hand in marriage”. Merida blurred that out so fast that her accent made it impossible for anyone to understand...except for Elsa. 

“Oh” Elsa looked at the ground. 

“Yeah, oh.” 

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Absolutely not, first of all, I’m my own person and I deserve to choose whoever I want to spend the rest of my life with, and if I could, you’re the one I would choose, not a stranger. I love you Elsa”

“Then I’ll fight for you”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the first born of my family, and I’m a fucking queen. I’m gonna fight and your wish is gonna come true”

Merida started crying. 

“Please don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay”

“I love you so much”

“I love you too”. 

Elsa got closer to Merida to kiss her softly. 

“So, tell me everything, how does it work?”

“I chose a challenge, and the one that “wins” is gonna be the one that will marry me and eventually become king of the kingdom.”

“And what’s the challenge”

“Archery”

Elsa made a weird face “That’s..not my area of expertise, but I can go with that”

“I’ll teach you”

“Really?”

“Of course, I don’t wanna take any risk, I’m gonna teach you everything I know, and you’re gonna become the best and crush those stupid guys”

“We’re gonna have to start now”

“Let me take my bow and we’re gonna go into the forest”. 

Merida grabbed her bow and took Elsa’s hand, guiding her in the castle’s hallways, trying to escape her brothers. No one knew Elsa was here, and the triplets couldn’t keep their mouths shut. She wasn’t ashamed of her girlfriend, but she knew her parents wouldn’t approve, and everyone in the kingdom would talk behind her back. 

So they sneaked out of the castle and ran to the forest, still holding hands, like two normal teenagers in love. Except they weren’t normal, Elsa was a queen and Merida a princess, which made their relationship way more complicated. But it was worth it. 

“We’re here” said Merida, stopping suddenly, Elsa almost tripped on a root. Both of them took a second to catch their breath. 

“So, let’s start” said the redhead. “Do you know how to hold a bow?”

“Absolutely negative”

“Okay, we’re gonna start with that.” Merida handed Elsa her bow and an arrow. Elsa clearly had no idea what to do with them. “That’s okay, I’m gonna help you” said her girlfriend, positioning herself behind her. Elsa could feel her breath in the back of her neck, which made her whole body shiver. She could feel her cheeks start burning. 

“Esla? Elsa?”

Elsa came back to reality, realizing her girlfriend had been talking to her for a while. “I’m sorry, hum, what were you saying?”

“I was showing you how to hold a bow, then i told you that if you didn’t concentrate you’d never win and i would have to marry an weird guy with smelly feet”

“Oh, sorry” Elsa chuckled “That image is stuck in my head now”

“So, let start again” 

It took twenty minutes for Elsa to actually hold it properly and shoot the arrow. The next step was actually hitting the target, which was a lot more complicated. 

“Can’t it just freeze everyone and run away with you?”

“No, I want us to beat everyone and respect the tradition so that no one will be able to find something to keep us apart, and maybe other couples like us will feel more represented”

“You’re right, but I suck, I will never be able to hit the target, let alone hit the middle of it”

“Like I said babe, I’m an excellent teacher, you’re gonna be great.”

Elsa smiled at her girlfriend, trying to believe her. 

“I’ll do anything for you, you know that right?” asked the queen

“I know, and I would do the same” Both of them smiled at each other. 

For two weeks, every single day, Merida would sneak out of the castle and go to the woods to meet with Elsa. They worked hard, and the day before the big day, they met one last time. Elsa had been staying up late and waking up early. She had left all of the kingdom to the great lead of Anna. Her sister was as smart as her, she could trust her. 

Elsa was nervous, and Merida noticed it right away. 

“Put the bow down Elsa”

“What? No, I need to practice more Mer”

“No you don’t, you’re ready, you’re gonna be perfect, I know that for sure”

“You can’t”

“Of course I can, you’re Elsa, queen of Arendelle, nothing can stop you, and definitely not three idiots”

Elsa listened to her girlfriend and put down her bow. Merida took her hand and made her sit next to her. She put her arm around her, letting Elsa’s head rest on her shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise”

Elsa closed her eyes for a second, savoring the moment. These moments were the reason she was ready to fight so hard for the woman she loved. She wanted to share them with her for the rest of her life. That was her strength. That was something no one else had. 

\-- The next day --

Elsa was looking straight at the target, ignoring the gasps and voices around her. The only thing she was thinking about was the arrow, the way the bow felt in her hand. She took a deep breath, clenched her jaw, and without blinking, she let go of the arrow. She closed her eyes, scared of the result. But hearing everyone yell and cheer around her made her realize that she had won. She had put that arrow right in the middle. A perfect shot. She turned around and looked at the princess. She was crying and smiling at her.

The queen was talking to her husband. She seemed mad, but Fergus was trying to calm her down. After five long minutes, everyone was quiet, waiting to hear what was going to happen. But Elsa didn’t want to wait. She put down her bow and walked up to the stage. She was standing in front of Merida. She turned around, facing the queen, the king, and the rest of the kingdom. 

“I’m standing in front of you all to ask Merida’s hand in marriage. I know it seems odd, and it wasn’t what you were expecting. But I believe that one day, you will accept this.” Elsa was directly talking to Elinor. “I followed all the steps, and I won in total fairness. The only thing I need now is Princess Merida’s consent.” 

Elsa took Merida’s hand, and tried to get down on one knee but soon realized that her dress was too tight, so she tore it apart as everyone gasped. She reached for a small but beautiful ring in her pocket. 

“I’ve always been alone, and I was happy that way, until the day I met you. The minute I saw you, an independent woman just like me, that stands up to herself, and that isn’t afraid of anything, I knew I wasn’t meant to be alone, I deserved better, I deserved happiness, just like you. I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. So, Merida, princess of the clan Dunbroch, will you make me the happiest person on earth, and marry me?” 

Merida couldn’t believe this was happening. She looked around. Her brothers were jumping around, not aware of what was happening, her dad was smiling, visibly excited. 

Then she looked at her mother, the person she had admired all of her life, even though she would never admit it. She was the reason why she tried to fit in. The Queen seemed conflicted. Fergus looked at her and said “Good god Elinor, she’s a queen, I can’t think of anyone better for our daughter, a  _ queen _ wants to marry our daughter, can you imagine how great it’s gonna be for our kingdom? Look how happy she seems”. When Elinor looked at her daughter, the only thing she could see was how wide her smile was. So she smiled back. It was every mother’s dream, seeing her daughter so happy, even though she was still confused, Merida deserved to be with the person she loved. No matter who they are or what they look like. 

“Hum...Mer, you kinda need to answer” whispered Elsa “also my knee is hurting”

Merida dried her tears with the back of her hand and shouted “Yes, yes of course”. Elsa slowly put the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her now fiancée under the crowd's loud cheers. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! If you like it, leave some kudos/comments, and I'm opened to any requests :) Also yes I know, that crowd gasps a lot, but can you blame them? 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
